


Dogboy Blues

by felixryder



Series: Simple Supernatural Tails [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous country, Animal Ears, Closeted Character, Gay, Gets Kinkier as it Progresses, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Power Bottom, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixryder/pseuds/felixryder
Summary: After becoming the owner of a shapeshifting dogboy, Ryan's life is changed for the better.
Relationships: Ryan Smith/Charlie Smith (Bear Morgan)
Series: Simple Supernatural Tails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958338
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dog he rescued from the rain reveals his human form.
> 
> Comments make my day, no matter how brief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog he rescued from the rain reveals his human form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome!

His last shift at work had left Ryan completely drained. Not only that, but the weather was God awful. He had a coat, at least, but his jacket's hood did little to shield him from the heavy rain. That, along with his now soaked socks, was making the evening even peachier.

A quick look over his shoulder told him he was alone. He briefly considered singing, but decided against it. This particular opportunity of being alone would have to go to waste- he was just too tired. 

"I better not get sick...." he grumbled. 

"Yip!"

Ryan froze. "Hello?" he called out.

No answer.

He continued his walk, listening carefully to the rain's rapid pitter patter. It sounded like a dog, but that didn't make sense. He never had dogs- but he supposed when an animal had to go, their owner was forced to oblige. It's one of the reasons he preferred cats.

He was thinking about his own pet, Ms. Shadow, when the sound repeated.

"Arf!"

"What...?" Up ahead, he could see a moving shape by a telephone pole. "Fuck, don't tell me...." 

He quickened his pace, fast enough to be a quick walk but careful enough of slippery puddles not to be a full-on run. When he saw a tiny black dog by himself, his suspicions were confirmed. There was no tag on the collar- just a chain linking the poor thing to where it currently stood. 

It was a Monday- meaning the dog could've been outside all weekend as far as he knew. 

When Ryan bent down to double check for a tag, the dog sat down obediently. "Good boy," he said. He slid out of his backpack straps to fish out his pocketknife from the front pocket. He was currently studying abroad, so he saw abandoned animals pretty often- just not like this.

After being cut loose, the dog kissed his fingers. At that, Ryan couldn't help but smile. The dog panted and wagged its tail, then gave Ryan a thank you bark before sneezing three times in a row.

"Awww, little dude. C'mon, go find your owner. I need to get going."

With that, he gave the mutt a few reassuring pats before leaving the pole. He wasn't far from his apartment- but he was cold and hungry. 

After a couple blocks, he turned back to see if the dog was still there, only to realize he was lagging behind with an obvious limp. Upon stopping, the puppy caught up to him, wagging his tail triumphantly.

"Son of a bitch."

With a sigh, Ryan hoisted the dog up to his chest. "If Jing is allowed to do this, then so am I, damnit."

~~~

It turns out, Jing was off at his girlfriend's- which was cool, since he wasn't in the mood to be called a hypocrite. Ms. Shadow was nowhere in sight.

He slowly let the dog down on the ground, who immediately shook himself off. He held a palm up, wondering if the little guy was trained. "Stay," he said in a firm voice. 

When he returned, Ryan had two towels- one around his shoulders and the other one in hand. "Good job!" he said. The dog let Ryan wipe him off, too, including his paws- much to his surprise.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Arf!" 

Ryan giggled, then scoffed. He was trying to act more masculine, as he was paranoid about his sexuality causing him trouble. Now in pajama pants and an oversized tee, he padded barefoot over to the fridge. "I have ham... Can dogs have ham?"

He turned around to see the dog sniffing around the mud room. 

"I think I remember Evan cooking eggs for his dog, so I'll make you some of that."

About fifteen minutes later, he had two eggs plopped into a bowl. He put some ham on top for good measure before placing it down on the floor. As expected, the dog basically inhaled it. For himself, Ryan took out some honey mustard and with it, finished off the rest of the cold ham. 

He put the dishes in the sink. "Ms. Shadow?" he called out. His eyes narrowed, wondering if Jing left a window open again. Luckily, a few minutes of searching ended with him finding her beneath the couch. Her yellow eyes stared into him in what was definitely a dirty look. "Awww, baby!" said Ryan. "I'm sorry. This'll be over soon, don't worry." 

Little did he know, things were just getting started.

~~~

_"Let's get back together," said Evan, his knee gently resting on Ryan's cock. They were at the beach, Evan's envious body glistening with seawater and sunlight. His muscles were as sexy as ever, and he was currently pinning Ryan down into the sand._

_"I- We can't," he stuttered._

_The sound of a school bell cut him off. "Fuck, we have to go to class," said Evan. They were no longer at the beach, but both boys were still shirtless._

_"Fuck!" Since when were they back on campus?_

_"Who's this?" said a confused-looking Jing, gesturing a hand at Evan._

_Before Ryan could get a word in, he responded. "I'm his ex," said Evan._

_"But you're a man." Jing turned to him- everything was happening so quickly. "Ryan, are you gay?"_

_"Shit, I-"_

_The sound of his ringtone started to play over what he assumed was loudspeakers. As he regained consciousness, the last thing on Ryan's mind was where he could get a shirt._

"Punctured bicycle on a hillside desolate. Will nature make a man of me yet?" 

Ryan turned off the alarm and groaned. He registered the smell of something cheesy, along with the scent of freshly-cooked sausage. Jing never cooked- so, was his girlfriend over?

With a yawn, Ryan equipped his glasses. He'd put his contacts in after breakfast when he was more awake.

"Jing?" he called out. Crap, I forgot to tell him about the stray! 

Once he saw what was in the kitchen, he didn't take another step. Frozen in place, his jaw dropped.

In front of him was an unfamiliar person- a home intruder? - standing naked in the middle of his apartment. Ryan's heart rate skyrocketed as he audibly gasped.

The figure turned around- he was undeniably gorgeous, with a body similar to Evan's but a few shades paler. His smile revealed a set of straight white teeth- everything about him was perfect except for two obvious things.... Was he some sort of stripper?

When the tail started to wag, Ryan felt physically sick.

"Master! You're awake!" he sang out.

...... "What?" he croaked. 

"I made breakfast," said the stranger, proudly.

And for a handful of seconds, there was silence- as though the earth stood still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dog spirit crushes on his new master.

"Before I become yours (if you so wish it), there are some things I must disclose."

His Master stuck a sausage into his mouth and nodded. He had, minutes ago, threatened to call the police, asked if he was a furry stripper, questioned his own sanity and paced around the room with a hand in his hair. Once he had summoned a fireball as proof that he was, indeed, an ancient canine spirit, Master had left the room for a bit, then returned looking slightly calmer. He carried a pile of clothes and gifted them to him, much to his delight. Master then divided the food he'd cooked for him (he always made extra- as his last owner's appetite had been especially ravenous) and demanded he ate some first. 

The spirit was delighted. Sure, he was probably only checking to see if he had put poison in his breakfast, but he appreciated that and the garments nonetheless. Soon, the two men were sitting at a table, with one explaining what it meant to be a pet spirit. He explained that any human to encounter him when he wasn't owned would obtain a lingering, invisible essence- much like a strong smell. If Master (he said his name was Ryan and that calling him Master made him uncomfortable, but it was ingrained in him to call him nothing else) were to Collar him formally, that Mark would scare away malevolent spirits and extinguish the Scent until his death.

"I can't live without an owner," he continued. "To serve a chosen human is my life's purpose- to be with an individual until his or her death. Because you removed my collar, that period of ownership was broken. And I am so glad you did!"

Master raised an eyebrow. "Did you not like your last owner, or...?"

He thinks back for a second to his life with Dr. Morgan. "He died last night."

Master dropped his fork. "What the fuck?"

"He left me out there as a mild punishment, then went inside and had an aneurysm."

"Dude." Master sighed. "This is a lot to process... Look, supposing that I'm not off my rocker or getting pranked right now, I'm not looking for a companion. Can't I just take a shower and be free of your Scent?"

"Do you really not want me?"

Master took one final bite. "I need to go smoke on the balcony." He went into his room and returned with a hoodie and a tiny box. "You can come with me, I guess. Smoking just helps me think."

~~~

After Ryan had a mini-breakdown in front of this hot guy, he made sure to double-check his pills for side-effects. To his confusion, there was no side effect for vivid hallucinations.

He opened a drawer to pull out his ex's old clothes. Surely, they'd fit the stranger, as his height and body type matched Evan's so well. 

As he ate and the man explained, Ryan tried to keep an open-mind. Jing wasn't the kind of guy to pull such a weird prank. 

When the guy had casually said his last owner recently died, Ryan sent himself to a habitual break. He hadn't smoked in two days but because of the circumstances, he figured there were more important things to deal with than quitting.

"I think I'll stay here and clean up," he said, cheerfully. It made Ryan feel like he was living a gay housewife fantasy. 

Ryan stepped out into the sunshine. He pulled out his lighter and stuck a cigarette into his mouth. He hated smoking- it was a nasty habit, but his hands were shaking with how anxious this... being was making him. Did it mean God exists? Ryan had been an atheist- does this mean he had to rethink his entire religious standing?

He was on his second cigarette when there was a tap on the glass. Ryan beckoned him to come out, and he did.

"I forgot to tell you something else," he said, shyly. 

"Dear God. What is it?"

He felt bad for snapping when the man blushed. "If you accept me as yours, you give me a new name."

"Dude- I'm going back to America in a few weeks. Unless you can teleport to me-"

"I can."

Ryan blinked in surprise. "Oh."

The spirit looked down at his feet, sheepishly. "I can't teleport other people or objects, though."

"I wasn't thinking of that- although, it would've saved me a plane ticket."

"Sorry."

"What was your name before?" Ryan took another inhale after the question.

"Bear."

Ryan exhaled. "But that guy was a jerk to you, right?"

He nodded enthusiastically. 

"Alright. Um..." Again, he thought back to his childhood- specifically, his family's german shepherd.

"What about Charlie?"

The spirit nodded vigorously. "Yes, I love it!"

"Alright, cool. Um... If this is going to be a thing, you can't be here when my roommate comes back."

"Okay."

"Actually... You can, but you'll have to be in your dog form the whole time. Is that doable?"

"Yes, Master... Ryan."

~~~

Charlie's instincts screamed at him to squeeze Master and twirl him around. Despite speaking perfect English with a vocabulary built upon for hundreds of years, his doggy instincts were always there- urging him to do socially unacceptable things. He had been thoroughly trained by Dr. Morgan to abandon these personality traits and quirks, to the point where his death had been like a breath of fresh air.

Master Ryan "texted" his roommate (Charlie found out this was like email, but faster). Apparently, he had tried to bring a dog home before but Master had sent it back, so when the other man came home he teased Ryan for his hypocrisy. Master later went out and returned with a dog collar, which Charlie wore around the house with pride. 

When night came around and all was silent, Charlie needed a break from his canine form. He stood naked in the empty kitchen, then put on the clothes he'd been gifted and headed out.

Inside the apartment building, by the washers and driers, was a public bathroom. Charlie went inside and locked the door, his cock hard in his pants.

Charlie had a high sex drive, and the fact his new owner was so cute made a masturbation session inevitable.

Master Morgan had been unnecessarily rough- he wouldn't stretch Charlie before penetrating his ass and hit him frequently. He thinks about his new Master- the patch of freckles above his nose and his wavy hair... He bet he would be a gentle lover- maybe even let Charlie be the one on top. He had only a handful of owners use him for sex- but only one of those experiences had been pleasant. 

Charlie locked the door, then released his large cock from his pants. He closed his eyes as he pumped it and thought of what it'd be like to suck Ryan off. He was on the smaller side, so he bet he could deepthroat him with ease.

With his other hand, he stuck his fingers in his mouth, wetting them for his ass. He kneeled down onto the bathroom floor, starting to feel hazy with lust.

"Masterrrrrr," he moaned, fucking himself on his fingers. 

Master Ryan was so delicious looking. It wasn't fair- would this be a chaste ownership, like the one before Morgan's? Or worse- like the one in the 19th century where he was forced to wear a chastity belt? The mystery made his face hot, his mouth going slack with arousal.

"Uhnnnnnnff," he groaned. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of Master Ryan's voice and soft eyes. The way he blew out smoke on the balcony and his flustered face when they first met...

Charlie came, his cock (which could never be human) swelling into a knot.

A tear rolled down Charlie's cheek, his breath heavy.

Would these feelings ever be reciprocated?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His drunken master shows a new side of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are a delight to me.

It'd been about a week since Charlie moved in when a problem arose.

"You can't sleep with Jing," Ryan ordered.

Charlie, who was in his human form, cocked his head. "Why not? You sleep with Ms. Shadow most nights."

"That's different," he insisted. "She's a pet."

"So am I," Charlie replied.

Ryan shook his head. "You have a human mind- it's different."

"Please consider it. I get nightmares if I sleep alone."

Ryan's fingers paused on his keyboard. He'd been typing in his credit card to order clothes for Charlie, but that could wait. He knew his dogboy servant had... issues and he wanted to accommodate. He looked over at where he lounged on the couch across the room, having completed miscellaneous chores around the apartment. Jing had left after his Friday Zoom class, meaning he was free to roam the apartment on two feet.

"Seriously?"

A nod. "Seriously," he echoed back.

Ryan resumed typing. "Okay, but you have to stay in your animal form. Deal?"

Charlie's tail thumped against the couch. "Deal."

~~~

A few weeks went by and nothing remarkable happened. The two men fell into a routine that aroused little to no suspicion from the oblivious party. Jing absolutely doted on Charlie- taking him on a walk every week day, rain or shine. Ryan sometimes wondered if Jing should've found Charlie instead- he was much better at talking to people. Plus, Charlie wouldn't have to leave his country at the end of the semester. 

He figured it didn't matter now- even if he did want to hand Charlie over he knew the poor guy would take it personally. For Charlie, Ryan was his whole world- and while he tried to encourage autonomy, he had to admit he liked the attention. Growing up an only child, there was always a distance between him and others. Even with Evan, there'd been a gap that grew and grew until one conversation had everything crumble apart. 

But with Charlie, things were different. He was always chatting him up, trying to get to know him better. He changed Ms. Shadow's litter and did the laundry and cooking, allowing Ryan to put a little extra time into his studies. Charlie also joined Ryan's Friday night ritual of watching TV late into the night. As expected, Charlie was unfamiliar with new TV shows. On the other hand, he was very knowledgeable about older shows which Ryan hadn't seen before, his two favorites being Golden Girls and Cheers. 

They were going to watch the latter when Ryan ran into Evan's Instagram story. The girl he had dated before him was beaming into the camera, holding a baby in her arms.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie piped up.

"Yeah, no- it's fine." 

Charlie sniffed the air. "You smell different," he said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

Ryan stood up, clicking his tablet off and placing it face down on the coffee table. "Have a drink with me," he said. He watched as Charlie's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. 

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. I'll be right back."

He returned with a bottle of strawberry vodka and two shot glasses.

"Master, do you think this is a good idea? If-"

"I'm fine." He poured two shots and downed both- then a third. 

"You're turn. You don't have to, though."

"I'll pass, if that's alright."

Ryan gave him a pair of lazy finger guns. "No problemo."

~~~

Something was definitely bothering Master Ryan, but he wasn't sure what. He knew him well enough not to pry, but that did nothing to help his curiosity. 

He watched as Ryan's glazed over eyes stared at the screen, thoughtful but unfocused.

"I get lonely sometimes," he blurted out.

"Oh?" Charlie said.

A sleepy nod. "I miss my ex."

"Your ex-wife?"

"What? No, no no. I'm way too young for that shit. Also, I'm gay- but don't tell Jing."

Charlie could've mentioned that he didn't talk to Jing, anyway, but he wasn't one to backtalk one of his masters- so he merely nodded. "Alright."

He took another shot- that was his seventh. Alcohol didn't affect him but he was well-acquainted with the effects via secondhand experience. He had no idea why humans drank the stuff when all it seemed to do was make them stupid, sad or "happy". Sometimes, not even that- if they drank too much they could get sick and die. 

Ryan took another shot.

That made eight.

"What was your ex like?" he asked.

A moment of silence.... Then, an answer. 

"Warm." He turned around and placed his legs on top of Charlie's as he sprawled out across the couch. He craned his face to look up at him.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Charlie paused the show. He turned his attention toward the alcohol. Maybe if he drank it all, Ryan wouldn't get more? "I'll have some, actually."

Ryan's face lit up. "Really? Good, good~ There's more in the kitchen if vodka's not your style." He pointed a thumb lazily behind him. 

"No, this is fine." He took a large swig of the foul-tasting drink. The sweetness did nothing for the sharp taste. "Blech! Ugh...."

Master Ryan erupted into giggles. It was the happiest he'd seen him throughout the entire time he'd known him, which was a problem. He should be like this more often without it taking several drinks. Charlie made a mental note to work on that, and took solace in the fact that Ryan's capability for laughter had been confirmed.

"You look like him, you know."

"Who?" But Charlie already knew the answer.

Master sat up. Charlie's heart raced as he closed the space between them. He could smell the vodka on his breath, causing long-suppressed memories to rise to the surface. "My ex."

Maybe he could create a positive association with this? It was Ryan, after all. Sweet, drunk Ryan who was kissing him so gently on the couch... His lonely little master who needed booze to unlock his feelings. 

Charlie broke away from him. "This isn't fair- you're being influenced."

"You mean under the influence," Master corrected. "And I suppose you're right." He stood up unsteadily, which had Charlie bouncing immediately to his feet. He placed a steadying hand on Ryan's shoulder. 

"Let me take you to bed," said Charlie.

"Ooh, yes, please~" said Ryan, pressing his hands against Charlie's muscled chest.

Charlie blushed furiously. "Let's go," he said. He led his master to the bathroom where he clumsily brushed his teeth. 

"I have to pee. Look over...." Ryan spun around in a circle. "There." He pointed at the shower.

"Or I can leave and give you privacy."

Master gave him a pleading look. "Will you still take me to bed?"

Charlie's heart thumped heavily in his chest. He found this all to be very endearing but felt like he should be concerned at the behavioral change. He hadn't even had that much to drink- was he that much of a lightweight?

"Are you eating enough?" he asked.

"I can eat your dick," he offered. "Just lemme take this piss and after, I can be the best lay you'll ever have."

Charlie's jaw dropped.

Master laughed as he pushed Charlie out the door and slammed it shut. He listened as the boy peed and hummed a song while washing his hands. When he came out, his eyes were half-lidded and he had a faint smile on his face. "I'm sleepy," he said with a yawn.

"Do you remember what you said to me earlier?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "That was just a joke." He gave him a wink. "Unless you want it not to be."

"Please go to bed." 

Another loud laugh as he guided this disaster of a twenty-year old to his bedroom. "You can stay in your human form, if you want."

"Do you want me to?"

Vigorous nodding. Master Ryan reached out with an imaginary lasso, pretending to tug Charlie closer. "C'mere..."

He let out a long sigh, his tail wagging as he followed Master into his tiny bed. He watched as he put on a pair of soft shorts that showed off the patchy hair on his legs. 

"You know what I also want?" 

Charlie cleared his throat. "What?" 

"To kiss you again."

Charlie's face reddened. "Only kissing?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with, I'll take."

His heart fluttered in his chest. "Alright," he said.

Mater Ryan tasted like fresh mint. He much preferred it to the taste and smell of alcohol that he had dealt with previously. This kiss also differed in its delivery- Ryan kissed him this time not with the same softness, but with a sloppy hunger that sent heat straight to Charlie's groin. A low growl emerged from his chest as his own hunger was awakened... How long had it been? Probably close to half a century since his last good lay. He reminded himself that this wouldn't escalate- that he wouldn't allow this to escalate- but his body didn't care. 

"You're hard," Ryan whispered.

"And you?" Charlie moved his leg in-between Ryan's thighs. He could feel his cock throb against his knee. "Ah... You are, too."

"Please," begged Ryan. "You don't have to fuck me, just- just do something."

Charlie thought for a moment.... Then acquiesced. "I can give you a handjob, if you want. Or-"

"Anything," Ryan interrupted. "I'll take anything you're willing to give me."

He stuck a hand down Ryan's pants. "I'm not used to taking the lead," he admitted.

Master moaned in response to his touch. "Don't worry. You're doing... doing great."

Charlie was pleasantly surprised to feel that he was shaved. He brought his hand out to give it a couple sloppy licks before sending it back down.

"Son of a fuck..." said Ryan. He trembled at the wetness, his eyes fluttering. "Faster, please."

"Of course."

He eventually pulled down Ryan's shorts and boxers to get better access. Upon eyeing his package, his mouth started to water. Just as he imagined, it was slightly smaller than average- easy to fit inside whatever hole Ryan decided to use. 

As he pumped his cock, Ryan whimpered and shuddered beneath him.... And when Charlie brought his face down south, he clamped a hand over his own mouth.

Charlie gave his master a couple teasing licks. "You can be loud- it's alright." He descended onto his cock, swallowing it to the base. He moaned around it, the vibrations producing yet another new sound from Master Ryan. 

Ryan shook his head, not wanting to make any sounds. Perhaps it was a pride thing? Charlie wasn't sure, but he didn't pressure him, regardless. He reminded himself that his pleasure didn't matter in comparison to his master- who always came first. 

Sooner than expected, Ryan came hard- wailing into his hand and cumming down his pet's throat. Charlie swallowed every last drop, letting Ryan milk his cock with his lips until every orgasmic tremor had ceased.

"Thanks," slurred Ryan between heavy breaths. 

Charlie smiled sweetly, his heart squeezing in his chest- happy to have been of some use. "Anything for you, Master." 

To his delight, Ryan spread his arms open in want of an embrace. He pulled his underwear and shorts up for him before lunging, his tail wagging furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Charlie takes the lead.

Ryan was in a predicament; he remembered every detail of the past night. He remembered Charlie, with that steady grip and warm mouth… And it had his head spinning. He looked down at where his pet was fast asleep beside him. Slowly, Ryan pulled the sheet up over his shoulders and sat up. He needed a glass of water and a shower. He told himself he’d feel better after and less angry with himself, but knew deep down that wasn’t the case.

~~~

Charlie woke up to an empty bed. He stretched his limbs and let out a big yawn. He sniffed the air- it smelt like breakfast. His tail wagging behind him, he followed the scent to the kitchen. There, Master was by the stove, barefoot with wet hair. His t-shirt had the imprint of water droplets on its shoulders and he was wearing his glasses. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Charlie echoed. 

“Sit down- let me cook for you for once.”

Charlie did as he was told. 

~~~

The two young men sat at a silent table. They had eaten a breakfast of eggs and bacon without so much as a word. 

“Are you mad at me?” Charlie asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“What? Of course not,” he said. 

“But-”

“Let’s just….not talk about it, okay? It was a mistake. Not that you did anything wrong,” he quickly added, having seen the hurt expression on his face at the word “mistake”. “It’s just… I don’t think it’s fair because of our already-existing relationship. I’m in a position of power over you, so to have sex with you just… doesn’t feel right.”

“I see.” Charlie stood up to clear the table. 

“Are you mad at _me?”_ asked Ryan. 

Charlie looked him in the eyes. “Never,” he said. 

~~~

A few days later, finals week arrived to the dismay of a very stressed out Ryan. It was also his last week before returning to the US. “If I don’t get an 80 on this exam, I’m toast,” he told Jing. 

“You’re smart- I’m sure you’ll do fine!” 

“Ughhhh.” Ryan took out a cigarette and headed for the patio, Charlie following him instinctively.

“Hey! Don’t let him follow you. The smoke is bad for his lungs.”

“So?”

“ _So,_ don’t be an ass,” he snapped back. Ryan looked back in time to see Jing pull on his shoes. “I’ll be back Sunday night instead of Monday morning,” he said. “Make sure to have all the women and drugs hidden by the time I’m back.”

“Hardy har har,” said Ryan. He closed the door to the patio and lit up. It was freezing out and he regretted not bringing a jacket. About a minute later, Charlie was opening the patio door. “Here,” he said, holding out a coat. 

A sigh. “Thanks,” he said. He looked down at Charlie’s bare feet and cringed. “I guess you don’t get cold, huh?”

“My spirit isn’t tethered to this body like yours is, so I can disconnect my sense of touch at will.” 

“There’s a philosophy somewhere in there, and if I had the time for it, I’d ask.”

Charlie’s tail stopped wagging. “You’re stressed,” he observed.

Ryan exhaled a plume of smoke. “No shit,” he replied. “What gave it away?”

“The fact you’ve had half the amount of sleep you usually get.”

“This just happens sometimes to college kids,” he said. “We have to prioritize our time, and sometimes there has to be sacrifices.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

Ryan thought for a moment before something easy came to mind. “You could make us some hot chocolate,” he offered.

Charlie grinned, his tail thumping against Ryan’s side. “Sure thing, Master!”

~~~

It was late at night when an idea came into Charlie’s head. 

“Why don’t you fuck me?” he asked.

Master Ryan coughed on his water. “Why don’t I _what_?”

“For the stress relief.”

An exhausted Ryan gave him a lazy smirk. “It would be the other way around, if I’m honest.”

“Oh.”

“I guess we’re both bottoms,” he laughed.

“What’s a bottom?”

Master Ryan put down his pencil by the partially empty hot chocolate mug, then turned around so he was facing Charlie. “It’s someone who likes being at the receiving end of sex,” he explained.

“I can give or receive,” said Charlie. “I’m happy either way.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Ryan wondered. “I thought I put this idea to bed already.”

“You did, but I’ve been thinking about that night ever since.” 

Master’s face flushed. "Really?”

“Really.”

“In that case, I guess it’d uh, help me sleep a bit better.” He suddenly looked shy. “Do you want to go now?”

“Yes.”

“Let me shower first,” said Master. 

~~~

 _Why am I agreeing to this?!_ he wondered. He squirted shampoo into his palm and began lathering his hair. His skin felt hot beneath the warm water. Whatever happened to his moral compass? 

_It’s just been so long…._ he thought. _I’ve been so busy with school, and it’s not like Charlie can’t make decisions for himself. He’s way older than me! And he’s so tall...._ Ryan bit into his knuckle. _Fuck…. He’s going to be huge!_

Ryan scrubbed his scalp, leaning his head back to avoid getting anything in his eyes. It’s not like he had just met Charlie, either- they’d known each other for a little under a month now and it'd been like a dream come true. A hot guy to be his secret servant and best friend while he’s away from home? _Yes, please!_

Conditioner was next. _What if this becomes a thing that happens all the time?_ Ryan licked his lips. Could he possibly train Charlie to be the dom of his dreams? While letting the conditioner soak, he grabbed a bottle of cream from his shower caddy and began massaging his privates. With Charlie in the back of his mind, his cock swelled to a half-chub against his leg. He reminded himself that despite giving his servant the reigns, he was the one in control. If the sex wasn’t good, he could always order Charlie to never bring it up again. 

After shaving, Ryan rinsed out his hair and rubbed his body with body wash. Then he shut off the water. For a minute he just stood there, dripping and thinking… Still bothered by the ethical connotations of having sex with Charlie, he decided to set up some ground rules. Starting to shiver, he got out onto the fluffy shower matt and pulled his towel off its hook. He looked at himself in the mirror, rubbing a circle in the fogginess to get a clearer look. Roughly, he rubbed his hair and body off, then wrapped the towel around his hips. He pondered over what these rules could be as he brushed his teeth and sprayed himself with cologne. 

After throwing on some clothes (which he sprayed with cologne, too), he exited the bathroom. “Charlie?” he called. He checked the living room first and then the bedroom.

“Oh, damn,” he said.

Charlie was naked with his cock out. “Why are you dressed?” he asked. 

“I uh, thought we could talk first,” he said. 

“My apologies,” he said, reaching for a shirt.

“No, it’s… alright. Let me get a look at you.”

Charlie took a few steps toward Ryan then stopped. Ryan walked around him in a slow circle, eyeing his muscular form. He really did look like a model with his chiseled pecs and flat abdomen. Ryan felt awkward in comparison, 5’5 with a scrawny body that couldn’t do more than a few pushups. 

“Have you ever been with a guy?” he asked.

Charlie nodded. “Several.”

Ryan went to his nightstand and fished out a condom and some lube. He often fantasized about having sexual partners, but in reality, he’d only ever slept with one person (soon to be two). 

“Have you ever topped before?”

“With a woman, yes, but my guess is that they’re similar.” He gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, it’s pretty self-explanatory. You just…” Ryan made a hole with one hand and put his finger through it, in and out. His cheeks heated, feeling stupid. 

“I’ve never used that before,” said Charlie, pointing at the bottle of lubricant. “Or that,” he said, pointing to the condom.

“Yeesh. Well, I can help you put it on if you want.” He gave him a nervous finger gun, holding the condom in-between his pointer and middle finger. “Do you mind if I have some booze first? It’d help me unwind-”

“No,” said Charlie, a dark look in his eyes.

Ryan felt his ears go hot.

“I don’t like it when you drink,” Charlie explained. “When we do this, I want you to be you- not an intoxicated version of you. Does that make sense?”

“I guess.” He took off his shirt, tossing it onto where Charlie’s clothes were at the end of the bed. “Speaking of which, I want there to be some rules.”

“I like rules,” said Charlie.

“Well, you get to make them,” he said. “Rule number one can be no alcohol. I want rule number two to be that if you feel uncomfortable, you tell me.” 

“Same for you,” he said. 

Ryan pressed a finger to his chin. “Rule number three could be…. That if it doesn’t go well, we don’t mention it again.”

“I think it’ll go well,” Charlie grinned. “I’ve been told that I’m quite good at this.”

Ryan gave a nervous laugh as he tore open the condom. Charlie didn’t flinch when Ryan slid it on, seemingly calm and collected. “You’re really big…” he murmured.

“I know.”

Ryan gulped and stripped. His own member was hard and standing tall at the sight of the other man. Still nervous (but also excited), he uncapped the lube. “I helped you, so… do you want to help me?”

Charlie nodded vigorously. “Always.”

“Uh…Have you ever fingered anyone?”

“What’s fingering?”

_Oh, jeez._

“It’s when you prep your partner for sex by using your, uh, hands.”

“I can do that,” said Charlie. He held out his right hand to catch the lube Ryan squeezed from the bottle. 

“Now, I want you to take control a bit- you know, order me around. Take the leading role.”

“Like I’m the Master?”

“Exactly!” he said. Maybe there was hope for him yet…? 

“Okay. Get on the bed, pet.”

Ryan climbed onto the bed. He knelt down with his ass up, his heart beating fast. The position was _so_ embarrassing, especially considering his little experience. (He was used to having sex drunk in the dark, giggling and with a sluggish brain.)

“Good boy,” said Charlie. He gave him some kisses down his spine before entering his ass, one finger at a time. “Such a good pet..."

"You’re doing great,” he groaned. 

“Pets don’t speak unless spoken to."

Ryan zipped it, but couldn’t help a moan when a third finger was slipped inside him. When it hit his prostate, he let out a cry, trembling hard. 

“Noisy boy,” he chastised. “But that’s okay- I’m a nice Master.” He scratched Ryan’s back gently, then pulled out his digits. He lined his cock up with the now slick hole. “Are you ready, bitch?” he asked, sweetly. Ryan realized he was probably using language he had heard throughout the years with his former owner- a sad context. 

“Yes, Master.”

Ever so slowly, Charlie inched his way inside. “Is this good?”

Ryan felt like crying. God, he’d missed this. “Y-y-yes.”

The first stroke was pure pain; he made a choked noise with his face down in the bed, waiting for it to subside. Charlie's large hips were slapping gently against his ass. He was going slow for him.

“Fuu-ck” he whined. 

Instead of snapping, Charlie gave the other's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Good boy, taking my cock so well.” 

Ryan's heart warmed at the praise. “Hah- _nnngh.”_

The rhythm only got rougher as the sex progressed. Ryan could feel that sweet, familiar feeling slowly bloom in his core. He bit down on his fist. “Fffff-”

“Shhhh,” said Charlie. “That’s it, _take it_.” He grabbed Ryan by the hips and delved in deeper, causing even more pain by how far he was stretching him.

 _“Shit!"_ he sobbed. 

Several minutes later, Charlie hit his peak, fucking into Ryan with the most force he used all night. Ryan felt his dick balloon inside him, realizing with shock that he was being knotted. 

“Holy shit-” He grabbed his own dick and started to pump it, his hand feeling cramped in the space between his groin and the bed. Why was the knotting thing so hot? Why was _this magical being so hot?_ It took about a minute of tugging at himself to cum, but when he did, it was hard and with his ass full of dick. 

When Charlie pulled out, he crawled up to lay down next to Ryan, who was panting with a beet red face. “Was it too much?” he asked, worry in his eyes.

“No- that was….was the best I’ve ever had,” he panted. And it was; his ex had been a big guy, but he'd been on the smaller side and had always cum too fast.

“Good... Can I give you another order?”

“Go for it,” he breathed.

“Can you hold me?”

Ryan smirked. “Yeah, ‘Master’- I can hold you.”


End file.
